


The End of it All

by Goddoesntplaydice



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddoesntplaydice/pseuds/Goddoesntplaydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hobson watches closely after the loss of a close friend and colleague.<br/>There may be triggers here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic, so I just thought I'd share it here after some tweaks. It's not fabulous, but it was written on the spur of the moment.

As I have known him for many years it was quite obvious to me, that he was dying inside. Each time he lost someone close to him, it caused him to lose another part of himself.

When Morse died, part of him left, and made him harden underneath his exterior.

When his wife died, a huge part simply vanished only managing to keep together because of his children and a lot of beer.

But in the end, what pushed him over the edge, was when his first sergeant died. It came clear to people like myself, what was going on between him and Hathaway and appeared to have started not long before Hathaway got shot.  
When he had been shot, Hathaway started to fade, Robbie broke into piece in front of everyone. He clung to James, for many minutes after he had gone. As though he was holding onto the last part of himself. It hurt to see Robbie like that.

Afterwards, he began to withdraw away from everyone else, and into himself. He focused all of his energy into his work, and barely slept at all. He refused to get another sergeant, leaving James' desk exactly as it was the way he'd left it on that fateful day. When ever he went to get a cuppa, you could see him have to stop himself from making a second. It became increasingly obvious that he wasn't looking after himself, his clothes were getting looser and he constantly looked exhausted.

He ate only when he had to or the Chief Super or myself had half-forced him to, he went home only so that he could change, and grab a few hours of sleep. He was slowly killing himself.

A few months after James' death, he didn't turn up after going home to change. After a while, I went round to check on him. When I got to his house, the door was unlocked, so I pushed in, and after looking around downstairs made my way upstairs. He was lying on his bed. He looked fast asleep, except for the increasingly familiar deathly pallor.

It was an overdose, he'd written a letter and left it by the glass of water on his bedside table. It read;

Dear Laura (as you're probably going to be the one to find me),

I'm very sorry, I have realized that I seem to be cursed and that everyone close to me ends up dead. I thought it was about time that I ended the curse before anyone else got hurt. Please tell the kids that I'm very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me one day.

Robbie Lewis

I had to be the one to tell his children, but I can understand why he did it, it was for the children. I hope they got that.

Here's to you Robbie Lewis


End file.
